doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Leader of The Thieves
In a Dark Place: --Check out the Mancer page: Mancers------- HighMancer: We've got to locate the third piece. Zaragon: But we know it's lost. It could be anywhere. HighMancer: You shouldn't have attacked back then. Zaragon: What did you want me to do instead? Let them return it to him? HightMancer: Heck, that would've been better. At least then we'd know where it is. And Old HighMancer enters the room: Old HighMancer: Instead of fighting with each other, you should try to actually look for it. We know it's somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy. It can't take you that long. Zaragon: We'll complete it eventually. Old HighMancer: By standing here and arguing you will not. Hightmancer: Shut up old man. Old HighMancer: Don't disrespect your grandfather, Uligon. Uligon(HigMancer): Leave imediately, gramps. Don't you know that this place is the sacred temple? The location of the 2 pieces we managed to get. Old HighMancer: Oh I do know it very well. I stepped in this ancient chamber before you were born. Uligon: Then get out. You aren't welcomed here anymore, and you know it. You were banished from Royal City after you brought shame on to us. Old HighMancer: So did Zaragon and he is allowed in here. And he's not even part of the Royal Family, Uligon. Uligon: He's our best fighter. Unlike you. You're just bones, old man. Old Highmancer: Yet he failed to aquire the third piece when he had the chance. Zaragon: HEY! I had it in my hands. Old Highmancer: And you lost it. Uligon: Enough. You can either leave on your own, or I can get the guards to take you out of here. Your son, my father, banished you. At the very sight of you, the guards will put you in prison. Old Highmancer: I'm not leaving Uligon, understand that at once. Uligon: Why? You know what will happen if I call the guards. Old Highmancer: I didn't come here for no reason, Uligon. Uligon: Then why did you come here? Old Highmancer: .... I found the location of the third piece. Zaragon and Uligon: WHAT!? INTRO THEME SONG On Castela, Island of Gloob: Samar: Yo Shalek. Shalek: Hi. Samar: Did ya' hear? Shalek: Yea I cannot wait for the next big swordfighting competition. Samar: *sigh* Again with your swordfighting, man? See that's what separated you, me and Tetra. Shalek: Not necesarily. Samar: Yea necesarily. After Tetra left, it was you and me. Then that creepy old dude taught you swordfighting and it all went downhill from then. Shalek: Hey. Don't call my grandfather a creepy old dude. Samar: But he was creepy, admit it. Shalek:....Yea you're right. Samar: Sometimes I just wish you and Tetra would come back to reform our little trio. But Tetra can't come for obvious reasons. You instead...if you would drop that sword off for one day, we could have our little duo. Shalek: I'm a knight, Samar. I can't drop of my duty like that. Samar: I know...... A General comes in the middle of the island, gathering everyone: General: Attention People! Shalek: Huh? What's this? They go to the middle of the island as well. General: Today is a day we celebrate. After many years or managing to run away from us, the leader of the thieves has been caught. The thief leader will be brought to the king today. All knights from this island are needed in the castle in 3 hours. Not only is the leader itself dangerous, but he or she has an entire group of thieves at her command. Knights from Island of Gloob need to be there to protect the king and/or the citizens in case of a possible attack. Citizens from this island may come too, but only with proof of having any kind of relation with one of the knight. It could be wifes, husbands, friends. Shalek: Woa. The leader was caught? That's awesome. Samar: Her thieves once came and stole a precious stone I had. Man, I'd wish I could come to see the leader being brought to justice. Shalek: Wait. You can come. Remember what the general said? If someone knows a knight....And I'm a knight... Samar: Oh..OF COURSE! So I can come then? Shalek: Yep. Samar: Nice. Later that day, Shalek and Samar go out of their boat and go to land, the land where The King's castle is located. The Royal Continent. Samar: Who do you think is the leader? Shalek: I don't think we even know the leader's gender. Samar: It's got to male. Shalek: Why? There can be female thieves. Samar: Well...I guess. The two of them approach the castle, where many are entering right then. Samar: So excited! This might go down in history: Thief Leader brought to justice! Shalek: Haha, yea. C'mon let's go in. In the castle, the king was speaking from the throne: King: Today...is a day to be happy. The thief leader has been caught, and will enter this very room any second now. My knights, today you have been brought here for protection. I and the Royal City around the castle needs to be protected. We do not know what the thief leader and the thief gang are capable of. We need all the protection we can get. Now... BRING IT IN! Two knights enter the room holding the thief leader, and brings it near the throne: King: Tell us your name. The thief leader raises her head, revealing to be female: Samar and Shalek: TETRA?! Tetra: My name.....Tetra. King: Hm. And you are the leader of the thieves? Tetra: I need stuff too. WE need stuff too. You can't select cities to give their needs to. King: I can, in fact. Tetra: Lost, abandoned, banished....what happends to them? Don't you even care? King: I'm not giving stuff to thieves. Tetra: If you would, we wouldn't have to be thieves. King: Enough. You are here to be brought to justice for leading the thieves, not to chat. Tetra: Haheh. Silly king. I'm not going down without a fight. She hits the two knights that were keeping her. King: KNIGHTS! SURROND HER! Every knight goes around her, but when Shalek's about to go too, Samar stops him. Samar: Wait. Don't hurt her. Shalek: I'm won't Shalek goes to surrond her too. Tetra: I'm not afraid of your knights. King: You should be. Tetra: Why? I fought so many already. King: Yet you still got caught. Tetra: Yea...after 16 years of failing. King: Ghh...You must speak respectfully. I am your king. Tetra: No. You're not. King: Yes I am. I have your entire fate in my hands, dear. Don't go against my words. Tetra: Please just shut up. King: You asked for it. Knights.....taker he life away. Shalek: NO! Shalek starts running towards Tetra. Samar: Shalek? Shalek grabs Tetra and runs towards the door. King: WHAT IS THIS?! KNIGHTS! CATCH THE TRAITOR!!! Outside, as Shalek and Tetra were running, followed by the knights. Tetra: Let go of me. I don't even know who you are. Shalek: Yes you do. Tetra: What? Shalek: Run faster!!! As they were running away from the knights, Shalek notices the Tardis: Shalek: Yes! Quick, in there! Tetra: What? We're not gonna fit in there. Shalek: Yes we are! Shalek opens the Tardis door and drags Tetra inside. Tetra: Woah. Doctor: Oh. There you are. I went to your house but you weren't there so I asked around and... Shalek: DEMATERIALIZE! Doctor: What? Shalek: NOW!!!! Doctor: Uhh...Ok. The Doctor pulls some levers and dematerializes just when the knights were about to open the door. Shalek: Are we out of there? Doctor: Yes. Shalek: Pfew. We're safe. Doctor: From what? Shalek: Castelia's knights. Doctor: But....you're a knight there too, Shalek. Tetra: Hold up. Doctor: Who is she? Tetra: Did you just call him Shalek? Doctor: Well yea, that's his name. Tetra: Yep. You're still an idiot, Shalek. Shalek: What? Tetra: Now you can never return home. Everyone thinks you're a traitor now for helping me. Doctor: Can someone fill me in? Shalek: Well what did you expect me to do? Let them kill you? Doctor: Hello? I'm uhhh...here as well. Tetra: *looks at the door* How come the knights aren't here yet? Shalek: WE aren't there anymore. Tetra: What? Shalek: This is a time machine. We're not on Castela anymore. Tetra: Pft. Yea right Tetra opens the door and sees the time Vortex, afterwhich she closes the door. Tetra: .... Ok then. So.....a time machine. Shalek: Yep. Doctor: Guys. I'm here too. Shalek: Oh...right. Doctor: So uhh...can someone fill me in? Shalek: Ok well....This is Tetra, we're childhood friends... Tetra: I'm not friends with idiots. Shalek: Aand....16 years ago, when we were both 17, she was caught stealing something, and the king banished her out of every city from the planet. Doctor: Harsh. Shalek: I know. And today the leader of the thieves was caught, which is...well...her. The king ordered the knights to kill her, but I grabbed her and ran away. Tetra: And that's exactly why you're an idiot. You can never go home now. Doctor: Why couldn't he? Tetra: The knights tried for 16 years to catch me, and now they finally did. But Shalek will be seen as a traitor now that he saved me. Shalek: Oh yea....talking about how I saved you...still waiting for a "thank you" Tetra: In your dreams. Doctor: So wait. Where are you gonna live now? Shalek: That's...a really good question. Tetra: Can you two stop chatting and taking me back? Shalek: Wha- Back? They'll kill you if you go back. Tetra: But I'm not a prisoner right now. I can go back and carry on like thoose previous 16 years. Shalek: But I finally found you. Me and Samar... Tetra: You and Shamar nothing. You can't return, remember? Shalek: Well neither can you. Tetra: I was on the run for 16 years. I can take care of myself. You on the other hand... Shalek: I on the other hand what? Do you think I'm not capable? Tetra: Hmm, how do I put this....YES! Doctor: Can you two stop fighting so we can think about...you know....WHERE THE HECK YOU TWO ARE GONNA LIVE! Shalek: On Castela. I've got something to prove. Doctor: Shalek, don't be stupid. If you go back there and they find you, you'll be killed, and I don't feel like being stuck in a time loop forever. Tetra: The heck you're talking about? Doctor: It's a long story, but basicly, if Shalek dies, the universe will be forever stuck in an infinite time loop. Tetra: Whatever. Doctor: Hmmmm....I guess you could...No no. Shalek: What was it? Doctor: I was about to say you can live in The Tardis full-time, but..... Shalek: That's a great idea! Doctor: No, it's not. You HAVE to return to Castela at some point, to guide me to meet you. Tetra: Again, the heck you're talking about? Shalek: But wait...wouldn't we be stuck in a time loop right now then? Doctor: Not necesarily. You are still phisicly able to return to Castela. When The Time Dalek killed you, you were dead. So 100% you couldn't have returned to Castle at that point. But now, you're alive. So you CAN return, you will just be in danger. As long as you're alive, there will be no time loop, because as long as you're alive, there's still that chance, as small as it may be, of you returning. Tetra: When are you taking me home? Doctor: You sure you want me to do that? Tetra: Yes, now DO IT! Doctor: Ok ok, geez. Gimme the coordinates of...umm... Tetra: Thieves Hideout. Doctor: Yea yea, that. The Tardis materializes in a cave from a jungle, full of people: Gahar: MISS TETRA! Saveer: We heard...you were captured. Tetra: C'mon, did you really think they could keep me there? I thought you knew how good I am. Shalek: How good you are? You would've been dead by now. I saved you. Nikalis:.....Hm. Who are theese 2? Tetra: Don't mind them. They were just leaving, isn't that right? *turns around and gives them a death stare* Doctor: Oh come on, you aren't scaring m-.. Tetra: ISN'T THAT RIGHT?! Doctor: Y-yes m'am! Tetra: Good, now GTFO. A huge explosion can be heard: Saveer: WOA! Doctor: What on Earth was that?! Shalek: We're on Castela, not Earth. Doctor: Oh for god's sake. Shalek: What god? Doctor: *sigh* Just...forgett it. The Doctor, Shalek, Tetra, and her thieves go outside, and they notice smoke from afar. Doctor: We've got to check. Shalek: Let's just hope Castelian Knights aren't around here. Tetra: Hm, scaredy cat. We're in the middle of the jungle, idiot. Who would they be here to protect? Shalek: Good point... Tetra: All my points are good. Doctor: Stop annoying each other and let's go investigate. Tetra: You're not telling me what to do. Now...let's go investigate! Doctor: But that's what I just... Tetra: Shush. Saveer, Gahar, come with me. Everyone else, stay here. We can't let our cave unprotected. Far away, where the explosion came from, a big white capsule landed on Castela. The door is opened and Uligon and a bunch of robots come out of it. Uligon brings up a small object and moves it around. Uligon: Hm. I can't believe it. Gramps was actually right for once. It really is here. But now.....It could be anywhere. This planet is huge. Hm. Not like I'll do any of it. That's why I brought all of you here. *snaps fingers* The glass-like parts of the robots go red. The Robots are active. Uligon: You all know what to do. I have programmed your mision in all you while on the capsule. Now go! FIND IT! Uligon re-enters the capsule while the robots march forward. Meanwhile on the other side of the jungle, The Doctor, Shalek, Tetra and the thieves are walking towards the smoke: Shalek: That's so far away. Tetra: Oh quit it. Do you have any idea how many miles I've ran in thoose 16 years? Shalek: No, I actually don't know that because this is the first time in 16 years I've seen you, and every time you open your mouth it's an insult or something bossy or sarcastic. It's impossible to talk to you. Tetra: Humph. Turns her head ahead. Shalek: Of course. Tetra: What? Shalek: Turning your head and ignoring me...Why? Tetra: Because... Shalek: Because...? Tetra: Let's just go ahead. Shalek: FINE! After a while, the robots and the Tardis Crew+Thieves cross paths: Shalek: Uuuuhh....Doctor....What are theese? Doctor: Robots. Robot: We....we.....we......we f-.......we f-...... Saveer: What is he saying? Tetra: I don't care. Let's go team! Tetra, Saveer and Gahar pull out 1 bomb each, and they throw it in the middle of the robots, succesfully destroying 4 of them. The one left launches lasers from their eyes. Tetra: Hah, U mad robots? Whip Pull Out! Saveer and Gahar: Yes! Tetra, Saheer and Gahar pull out 1 whip each, and hits a head of one of the robots at the same time, ripping off the head, and Tetra catches it as it falls. She positions it so the eye is towards the Robot, and then the Robot head launches a laser from it's head towards the other robots. As the laser touches the robot, the robot explodes. Soon after, all the robots have blown up. Tetra rips the head in half and throws it on the ground. Shalek: Wow... Tetra: What are you looking at? Let's go. Doctor: I'm starting to understand how she survivor those 16 years. Shalek: Me too. Tetra: Are you two coming or what? We can go without you, you know? Shalek: We're coming! After another long walk, they finalley come across the capsule. Inside, Uligon is looking at a screen and notices the gang. Uligon: What? Uligon exits the capsule: Uligon: And who are you? Doctor: I think WE should be asking YOU that. Were you the cause of the explosion? Tetra: Yea, get out! This is MY jungle, and robots aren't welcomed here. Uligon: You've met my robots? Tetra: Yes...and let's just say they went to Robot Heaven. Uligon:....They're destroyed?!?! Tetra: Oh no, not at all. I mean, it's common knowledge that alive things go to heaven....NOT. Uligon: You ruined my mission, how dare you!??! Doctor: Mission? Uligon: You'll regret that...NOW! The wings around him oncover his heart. Shalek: Eww! Uligon launches a beam into Tetra, and she falls to the ground, after which he covers the heart again, so his beam can recharge. Shalek: TETRA! Gahar and Saveer: MISS TETRA! Doctor: Who are you, why are you here, and why did you do THAT? Uligon: Thanks to Miss Sassy over here, my robots are destroyed. I NEED TO GET MORE! Uligon's big wings(not the one covering the heart) start moving very quickly, thus raising dust in the air. The Doctor, with only half an eye open due to the gust, notices Uligon going back inside the capsule. Doctor: HEY! WAIT! The dust dissapears, however the capsule already flew away. Shalek runs towards Tetra: Shalek: Tetra? Tetra, do you hear me? Tetra: Ngh.... Shalek: Tetra? Later that day, inside the Thieves Cave, Tetra was lying on leaves. A thief entered the cave: Milton: Has she awaken yet? Shalek: No. Milton: Ok then. SAVEER! Saveer: What is it? Milton: I got the herb you told me to get. Saveer: Ah. Excelent. I'll go prepare it. Milton: Alright. Saveer goes deeper in the cave: Shalek: Wait..what herb is that? Milton: Sanara Herb. Shalek: But don't only rich people have that? How'd you get your hands on... Doctor: They're thieves, remember? Shalek: Oh right. A few minutes later, Saveer comes back, with a soup looking thing in a bowl. Saveer: Alright. I got it mixed up. Someone open Tetra's mouth. Milton opens Tetra's mouth and Saveer pours the soup-looking thing in her mouth. Tetra: Gghamaag. Tetra stands up and throws out the soup-looking thing: Tetra: What the heck Saveer? Saveer: Hey, we we're just trying to get you awake. Tetra: Awake? More like kill me. That tastes horrible. Shalek: YOU'RE AWAKE! Tetra: No, I'm still asleep. I'm sleep-talking. Shalek: Really? Tetra: *sigh* Idiot. Shalek: You should go and see Samar one day. He really wants our trio to be remade. Tetra: Not gonna happen. Shalek: I know I know, but at least to see him. Tetra: That's not happening either. Doctor: We should get going, Shalek. Shalek: Oh yea. I gotta live in The Tardis now...You sure you're not coming? Tetra: Me? Shalek: Yeah you. Not coming? Tetra: No way. *turns around* Shalek: Oh...ok then. Let's go Doctor. Bye Tetra. Tetra: Well... Shalek: What? Tetra: Nothing. Shalek: You wanna come? Tetra: No. Shalek: Yes you do. Tetra: No I don't. Shalek: Yea you do. Tetra: No I do-......Yea I do. Shalek: I KNEW IT! Milton: W-wait! You can't leave us! Doctor: Don't worry guys. I got a time machine. She'll be back before you even know it. Milton: A TIME MACHINE?! Ha, and you expect us to believe that? Tetra: Well....we were indeed in a vortex... Milton: That's insanity! A time machine is not.... Shalek: It's real. Milton: H-how can that be? Doctor: Time Lords! Now, we should get going! Shalek, Doctor and Tetra exit the cave. Milton: Do you have any idea what is going on? Gahar: None. Outside, The Doctor looks at the sky: Doctor(in his mind): Who was that guy? Shalek: Doctor, are you coming? Doctor: What? Oh yea yea! In the Tardis: Doctor: I'll be right back. I'll go prepare a 1 room for each of you two. Shalek: Alright. The Doctor leaves the console room: Tetra: Just so you know, I didn't do this just so you can have a Castelian with you now that you can't go home, or anything. Shalek: Suuuuuuuuure. Tetra: HEY! I'm the sarcastic one! Shalek: Well I'm the sarcastic one now. Tetra: No you're not! Shalek: Yes I am! Tetra: No! Shalek: Yes! Tetra: UUUUUGH! Category:Episodes